Coming Home
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [31] Without being able to say why and due to her secretive job, Ymir disappears for five years. When she returns she is unsure if Krista will welcome her, and she comes home to something she had never expected. Futa-YmirxKrista. Slight smut. One shot. AU.


Author's Note: I've finally written the story requested by my dear friend, Hime-chan. I hope you like it ^^ and I hope everyone likes it too. I also want to apologise for disappearing after the New Year started. Since this is my last year of highschool I'm focusing more on that and losing time to write. I explain this more in depth in my profile. I'm still alive and well, and definitely still writing. I miss everyone here though, so I'm glad I finally have something to post.

I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading :D

* * *

Ymir stared outside the moving train's window with a frown and fierce, angry eyes. She had her chin pressed to her palm, elbow leaning on the windowsill. As the scenery flashed by Ymir tightly gripped the fabric of her pants in a fist with her free hand. From the outside she looked calm and bored, but inside she was feeling turmoil that would not calm down.

Eventually the train sailed through the second last town and headed towards Ymir's home. The town she had lived in with the only important person in her life.

Ymir anxiously clenched her jaw and tightened her fist.

It had been five whole years. Would Krista still be there, in that small apartment they had managed to get together? In the modest home they had built for themselves, where hours together were spent making love, arguing about pointless things, laughing, crying and talking about anything. Where dreams and hopes had been shared in whispers as tender pillow-talk.

Ymir missed it, she missed _her_. Why had she allowed so much time to pass, without even a word of goodbye?

The brunette released her pants and instead clutched at the fabric of her shirt right by her heart. These five years had been lonely and sad. Guilt and anger plagued Ymir like an insistent itch that burned over her body.

The train jostled and Ymir exhaled a long breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. It still hurt – her heart – and the fear swallowed her up and clawed up her throat; the fear of returning to an empty home, to unwanted rejection and unneeded loneliness.

What were the chances that she would still be there? They were slim, Ymir knew that. She had left without even a goodbye. She hadn't even had the option.

Ymir's fists balled in anger, trembling.

XxX

_Krista hummed happily under her breath and cheerfully announced her arrival as soon as she stepped through the front door. No familiar voice yelled back in greeting, as the blonde had been expecting, so blue eyes clouded over in worry and Krista hurried to place her armful of bags down in the kitchen before hurrying through the house searching for her freckled lover. _

"_Ymir?" Krista called out in a choke. Her stomach knotted in fear and her hands began to tremble._

_The guest and study room were both void, as well as the lounge and kitchen. Their master bedroom was empty too, but Krista spied Ymir's clothes scattered on the floor in a trail to their bathroom. Relief washed over her in waves and then even more so when the bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing a freckled, tanned and tall brunette in all her naked glory. _

_Ymir's eyebrow rose and she tilted her head to the side. "Krista, what's wrong?"_

_Krista's eyes welled up with tears and then she ran forward and collapsed against Ymir's chest, sobbing. _

"_Whoa, the hell?" Ymir stumbled backwards in surprise but immediately wrapped her arms around Krista's shivering body. "Jesus, I was just taking a shower!" Ymir exclaimed._

"_I thought you disappeared again!" Krista replied in a shivering yell._

_Ymir's annoyance faded away and she frowned. She pressed her lips to Krista's head and tightened her arms. "I haven't yet," she said softly._

_Krista sniffled and shook her head. "Don't leave again, please!"_

"_Don't go there," Ymir warned. "We've spoken about this before."_

"_No we haven't! You disappear for days or weeks or a month and you never explain where you go to or what you do!" Krista was yelling. The fear and anxiety, it was all just too much and Krista couldn't silently accept Ymir's vague reasons anymore. Especially not after having a fright like this again, like she always had. "Is there someone else?!"_

_Ymir immediately pushed Krista away from her. "What the fuck Krista?" she yelled in anger. "Do you think I leave you for days to fuck someone else?"_

_Krista swallowed hard. She felt awful and guilty. When they had started dating Ymir had warned her that she would need to disappear for different lengths of times, without any warning, and would never be able to explain why. Krista had still decided to stay with her, anyway, so why was she so upset now if she had accepted this as part of being with Ymir?_

_Because they had been together for four years and she was tired of the anxiety and worry, of missing her lover when she was gone. Most of all, her stupid fear made her assume the worst about why Ymir left and to where._

"_Do you think this isn't as hard on me as it is on you? That I don't spend every night I'm away staring up at the moon and fucking wishing I'm at home?"_

"_So stop leaving!"_

"_I can't!" Ymir slammed her fist into the bathroom door. "I've tried and I fucking can't!"_

"_But why?!"_

"_I can't tell you!"_

"_Ymir," Krista's voice lowered. "Just tell me why you can't explain it. Not knowing for so long… you can't expect me not to come up with my own conclusions!" _

_It was the same fight, the same words. Ymir was growing tired of it. It would never end, she knew that. She growled and rubbed her hands over her face. "Fine!" she yelled, to the point of exhaustion that she just gave up. "I'll tell you what I can, but don't expect there to be no consequences."_

_Krista's eyes widened. "You'll really tell me?" Her anger had drained away and now she trembled. After all these years Krista had imagined every possibility. She would finally be able to see which one was true. _

"_I can't give you details so I will say this quickly and as simply as I can." Ymir took a deep breath and held Krista's gaze. "I work for the government."_

_Krista's brows furrowed. Of all of her guesses, the government had never been one of them. "Doing what?"_

_A pained look crossed Ymir's face, but she swallowed the indignation and answered. "Anything they want, whenever they want it, however they want it and for however long they want it." Krista fell silent. "I'm a fucking government toy."_

_It was a lot to swallow, even Ymir had to admit. That was the other reason she had never wanted to tell Krista. It was difficult to believe and understand. The real reason though…_

"_I am sworn to secrecy, and I've already said too much. If I say any more your life will be in danger." Ymir smoothed her still wet hair backwards and slipped her arm around Krista's trembling shoulders. "I'm not telling you because I'm protecting you." She sighed. "If I could leave them I would."_

_Krista pressed her hand to Ymir's damp skin, against her toned stomach. The skin there was firm and warm and still damp from Ymir's earlier shower. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I believe you. I didn't mean to yell." She sniffled softly. "I'm just scared that you'll leave and never come back."_

_Ymir pulled Krista against her body and dipped down to kiss her lips. "Stop that. No matter what I'll always come back." She lifted Krista's chin to look deeply into her eyes. "My everything is here with you. Of course I'll come back."_

_Krista leaned upwards to kiss Ymir deeply for a moment and when she pulled back they were panting and flushed. "Promise?"_

_Ymir grinned. "I promise."_

_Krista pressed her cheek against Ymir's warm chest, eyes closed in relief. She started to caress Ymir's stomach again, slipping her fingertips along the downwards trail of very faint hair that started from Ymir's bellybutton to her pubic hair – the latter not being there, since someone had shaved._

_Ymir groaned deeply in her chest and stilled Krista's hand with her own. "Babe if you do that I'll get hard."_

_Krista pulled her hand free and then wrapped it around her lover's most sensitive body part. "Ymir, make love to me." She looked up and met Ymir's gaze, her own filled with desperate love and need. _

"_Krista…"_

"_I need to feel you inside of me."_

_Ymir twitched at the mental image that Krista's words conjured in her mind. It was of the blonde pinned beneath her, writhing and gasping and moaning as Ymir thrust powerfully into her. It wasn't a surprise to Krista when she felt the flesh in her grip stiffen not so subtly. _

"_Okay," Ymir said with a pant. When Krista gave her length a slow stroke in response Ymir twitched again, groaned and then hardened further. _

_Obeying her lover's desire, Ymir picked Krista up and placed her down on the bed. She crawled on top of her and captured her lips for a long, deep and passionate kiss. Krista moaned deeply when Ymir's wet tongue entered her mouth. The taste of Ymir's tongue brushing against her own sent heat and arousal through Krista's body that pooled between her legs. _

_The blonde gasped when she felt Ymir's hard-on poke her exposed thigh. Ymir stopped the kiss to pull Krista's clothes off and toss them to the floor, and then she moved her lips to Krista's neck and her hands went to the blonde's chest. _

_Krista's breasts were larger than Ymir's, and the brunette took great pleasure in enjoying that fact. She pressed her hardened lower self against Krista's wetness and shivered violently at the warmth that coated her member. She craved a different kind of warmth, the kind that tightened around her and completely melted her. _

"_Ymir…" Krista moaned her lover's name and thrust her hips upwards to rub up against Ymir's shaft. The brunette growled hungrily in response and then stopped her gentle kneading of Krista's breasts. Krista pouted and opened her mouth to complain but Ymir silenced her with a kiss. _

_Ymir was hard and throbbing, and Krista was more than just wet. The brunette decided to skip the foreplay and get right down to business, because like Krista she too felt a desperate need to connect deeply, to be enveloped and melted in the impossible heat and delicious tightness. So Ymir gripped herself firmly and guided her hardness towards Krista's entrance._

"_Ymir, wait." Krista reached down and grabbed Ymir's wrist to stop her. "Put a condom on first."_

_Ymir shook her head. "They're finished and I haven't had the time to go out to buy any more." She pressed herself to Krista. "I can't wait, I need you." Her chest heaved and her heart pounded. Ymir couldn't help but stroke herself slowly as she waited for Krista to either stop this or give her the go ahead._

"_Okay," Krista finally answered. "Just this once."_

_Ymir sighed in relief and then positioned herself. "Look at me."_

_Krista did as she was told and forced her eyes open._

"_I want to see your face, your pleasure." Ymir slowly pushed herself in only until the head was submerged. Krista shuddered and wrapped her arm around Ymir's broad shoulders. Her eyes closed and she just couldn't keep them open._

"_I love you," Ymir said. She leaned forward to press her face against Krista's neck and then she intertwined their fingers and pressed their hands against the pillow to either side of Krista's head. "So much."_

_Krista was too lost in the sensations of Ymir to hear the sudden sorrow in her words. When Ymir thrust in to the hilt, pausing there to memorize and enjoy the euphoric sensations, Krista arched her back and moaned long and deep. Ymir's hips fit so perfectly between Krista's thighs. _

_As Ymir withdrew and then thrust back in, over and over again, Krista was swept up by the pleasure and she failed to notice Ymir's silent bitter tears or how her thrusts weren't as precise as always._

XxX

The memory of their last night together five years ago stayed with Ymir even after the train stopped at her destination and she left the station.

Ymir walked slowly through the streets, a simple bag with her essentials slung over her shoulder. She had her right hand in the pocket of her grey jeans, her left hand gripping onto the bag's strap and the sleeves to her black shirt pushed up to her elbows.

Everything looked the same. The streets that she had once walked with Krista and the store close to their home that they would frequent. Even the rose bush along the path that Krista would always stop to admire was the same. Nothing had changed. But had Krista changed?

Ymir's steps grew slower as she neared the flat she hadn't seen in years. When she made it to the door Ymir froze and simply stared at it. It was the same as she remembered, but was the inside still the same? Was this still her home?

Ymir couldn't muster the strength to raise her arm and tap her knuckles against the door. She couldn't knock, and instead glanced emptily down at her boots and tightened her grip on the bag's strap.

"She's not home," someone suddenly spoke up.

Ymir's head snapped up towards the owner of the voice and she narrowed her eyes. It was a blonde woman standing as tall as Ymir and looking on with concern. She was standing in the doorway of her flat, neighbouring the one in front of Ymir.

"What?"

The woman frowned but walked towards Ymir with an arm outstretched. "I'm Nanaba. Are you looking for Krista?"

Ymir's heart jolted. Did that mean that Krista still lived there?

"I, um, yeah." She took Nanaba's hand and they shook.

"Your name?"

"Ymir." The brunette looked stunned and thought that Nanaba probably thought that she was retarded or something, but her mind and heart were both racing so fast that she was struggling to think.

Nanaba seemed startled after hearing Ymir's name, but she chose not to respond. Instead she pointed at the door Ymir was standing in front of. "She isn't here," she said. "They're normally at the park around this time."

Ymir's brows furrowed. 'They'? Who was Krista with? Ymir wanted to ask but she was afraid of the answer.

"The park down the road?" she asked instead.

Nanaba nodded. "Do you know how to find it?"

Ymir didn't respond but she turned, started walking and waved over her shoulder. Nanaba watched her leave with a frown, and then she shook her head in disbelief and headed back inside.

Meanwhile Ymir hesitantly walked down the street. She wanted to escape and run away, because she was so scared. What if Krista really hadn't waited for her? The thought was terrifying, but the need to see Krista kept Ymir's legs moving. Whatever she found at the park she could not get upset at Krista for. Ymir shouldn't have gone away for so long, she should have escaped and returned much sooner.

But nothing could have prepared her for the devastation she felt when she eventually did reach the park.

Krista was there. She looked healthy and well, but the thing that crushed Ymir was the toddler in Krista's arms. There was no doubt that the little girl was Krista's. Their hair and features were the same. Of course, Ymir became too upset too quickly and failed to take the time to observe anything else.

Krista was saying something to the little girl that made her giggle, but then the tiny blonde suddenly noticed Ymir and Krista followed her gaze.

At first Krista appeared confused, but then shock filled her expression and she set the girl down to step closer to Ymir.

But Ymir was seeing red. She was too upset to move or to think. "Who is the father?!" she asked in a yell. "Who did you fall in love with while I was gone?!" Krista only stared. "WHO?!"

Krista felt her heart clench painfully and thump unevenly in her chest. She was struggling to come up with an answer, but when she opened her mouth to respond Ymir continued to shout.

"I was goddamn stupid to think that you would wait! Of course you wouldn't. I disappear and you meet someone else!" Ymir covered half of her face with a hand and laughed crazily. "What did I even expect?"

"Ymir, wait-"

"Was it Reiner?"

Krista froze. "What? No, he-"

"It is him, isn't it? Look at her blonde hair!" Ymir yelled and pointed at the child gripping Krista's pants. "He took the opportunity of me disappearing to get closer to you, and then he knocked you up!" Ymir clenched her fists. She was shaking badly, her heart was cracking.

"Ymir, it isn't him."

"Bullshit!" Ymir roared and walked up to Krista.

"No!" a little voice suddenly yelled. "Don't hurt mommy!" The little blonde girl ran up to Ymir and blocked her path with her arms outstretched, and then she looked up at the tall brunette with a fierce glare. "You're making her cry! Stop it!"

Sure enough, when Ymir checked to see, Krista had tears pouring down her face. She wasn't sobbing or showing any acknowledgment that the tears were there.

Ymir glanced back down at the small blonde and felt her breath catch in her throat. "K-Krista?" she uttered in shock.

Splayed across the small blonde's cheeks and nose were familiar freckles and the eyes glaring up at Ymir were a hauntingly familiar brown.

"Stay away from mommy if you wanna hurt her!"

Krista wiped a hand across her face and smiled despite her upset.

"Mamma!" Another voice suddenly invaded the tense atmosphere and then more shock rocked down Ymir's spine as a second toddler ran up to Krista and hid behind her.

"Robin, come here." Krista said gently and held her hand out for the blonde. The little girl immediately turned and headed back to Krista.

Krista made the second child stand in front of her, and then she crouched down on her knees and held each of them protectively in her arms. "Ymir," Krista said. She looked Ymir in the eye and made sure that the brunette knew not to burst out in anger again. Her eyes were stern and fierce, and it confused Ymir.

"What… you have two…?"

"They're yours, Ymir." Krista released the second child to smooth her short brown hair back. "This is Dylan, the youngest twin." She gently nudged Dylan forward and smiled fondly when the little one shifted nervously and stared down at the floor. "And her sister is Robin." The little blonde needed no encouragement and joined her nervous sister. She put her small arm around Dylan's shaking shoulders in comfort and glared at Ymir.

Ymir's eyes widened and she dropped down onto her knees, staring wide eyed at the two.

"They are both four years old and twins." Krista walked up to Ymir and knelt down by her. "You are their father, not Reiner or anyone else."

"But… how… I've been gone for so long…"

Krista's eyes welled up with tears again, but this time she was aware of them. "Ymir, I've been waiting so long for you to come back and meet your children." She allowed herself to collapse against Ymir and began to sob when the brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around her. "I never expected to see you today. This is so sudden, but I'm so glad."

Ymir smelt and felt the same and Krista could just curl up against her chest and stay there forever. For so long she had been playing a single parent, crying alone in her room when the sorrow became too much, but her lover had finally returned and she no longer had to pretend to be the strong one anymore.

"Momma?" Dylan hesitantly approached, concerned enough that she swallowed her nervousness down.

Ymir felt her chest tighten painfully. Now that she really looked, both of them really did resemble her. They had combined features from Ymir and Krista, though Robin looked slightly more like Ymir and was a tad bit taller. Dylan had freckles too, a lot of them, but her eyes were blue like Krista's.

"These are… my children?" Ymir whispered in shock. She suddenly felt the weight of her actions crash down on her.

After a year of being away Ymir had considered leaving, but at the time she had been stubborn. After two years she was ready to but still made no action to leave. It was only when four years had passed that she became desperate to leave, and it had taken her a year to successfully escape.

If only she had left sooner, tried sooner, she could have been there for Krista. She could have spared Krista the loneliness and stress of taking care of two children on her own.

Ymir knew Krista was telling the truth. Dylan and Robin were proof enough. Her heart called out for her to accept what Krista was telling her, so she did. She just didn't know how to feel about the situation. They had never talked about children before and Ymir was unprepared.

Would they even like her?

After Dylan approached and placed a small hand on her mother's shoulder, Robin joined too and put her arms protectively around Dylan's neck. She continued to glare at Ymir, daring the tall adult to make any move to hurt her family. Just seeing that familiar glare made Ymir grin through the tears now pouring down her face.

"She looks like you but acts like me," Ymir said. She looked down at Krista in her arms and her heart warmed at the smile Krista was giving her.

"So you believe me?"

Ymir nodded. "Guess we should have used a condom that night, huh?" This Ymir whispered softly into Krista's ear so that the kids didn't hear, but they grew curious when Krista giggled and playfully slapped Ymir's shoulder.

"Despite everything I don't regret having them. Our daughters are the only things that kept me sane. I wouldn't have been able to survive without them."

Ymir's heart throbbed painfully. She leaned down and gently kissed Krista's eyebrow.

"U-um…" Dylan spoke up again and she fidgeted. Robin looked highly surprised that her sister built the courage to speak up, especially in front of a stranger. She sent a suspicious look to Ymir because of it.

When Ymir looked over to Dylan the little brunette shifted her eyes to the ground and bit her lip in fear. She was unsure and scared, but at the same time she felt the need to ask a very important question. One that had popped into her head the second she had glanced over from the swings to see her mother and sister standing by a really tall lady that looked a lot like her.

Ymir gently pulled Krista off of her lap and then she crawled over to Dylan. She was definitely unsure of what to do or if Dylan would even freak out or not, but she felt a strange comfort when Dylan finally looked up again and their different eyes met. Hesitantly, almost afraid, Ymir reached out and gently caressed Dylan's soft cheek.

Dylan gasped softly when she felt the touch and her eyes widened to saucers. "Daddy?" she asked, as if Ymir's touch told her what the tall brunette was to her. And maybe it had. "A-are you my… my daddy?" Tears collected and pooled in Dylan's eyes, and then tipped and slid down her face.

Robin released her sister and scoffed. "Dyly, there's no way this meanie is our dad."

But Dylan wasn't listening to her sister. Ymir hadn't responded but her eyes were wide too and her arm had frozen in the air. She did not know what to do or say, but then the tiny brunette surprised them all by running into Ymir's arms and clutching two small fistfuls of her shirt. As she did this Dylan began to cry and Robin grew serious.

Ymir was surprised and ensure but she carefully wrapped her arms around Dylan's tiny form and sniffled softly.

"Ymir… are you… are you crying?" Krista watched the scene with fresh tears and couldn't help but notice the wetness on Ymir's cheeks and the way she sniffed every few minutes.

"No," Ymir responded stubbornly. "I just got something in my eye."

"And your nose too?"

She laughed. It felt so good to laugh again. This entire situation was so strange for Ymir, so unexpected. But her heart melted when she felt Dylan breathe and sob in her arms and she couldn't help but smile happily. Krista joined the two and occupied Ymir's side. She rubbed Dylan's back to calm her and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"This is your daddy Dylan. She finally came home."

Ymir and Dylan sniffled at the same time and then Ymir curled herself around the small brunette and just held her tight. She couldn't believe that she actually had two children. This situation had never even been a vague possibility, but now that it was actually happening Ymir couldn't help but feel strangely excited.

Ymir held onto her sobbing daughter and fought hard not to cry as well. A few tears escaped, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could see.

Eventually Dylan stopped crying and when she looked up at Ymir's equally tear-stained face she grinned broadly. "Momma always said you would come home. Robin didn't believe it but I did! Momma wouldn't lie." She leaned forward and pressed her ear to Ymir's chest, listening to her heartbeat. The sound put her to ease.

"Ymir, I think we should head home," Krista said. She stood and offered her hand. Even though she was still in a bit of a daze and multiple emotions were coiling around her heart, she offered a genuine smile and it only brightened when Ymir took her hand and stood. "Do you want me to take her?" Krista asked, referring to Dylan.

"No," Ymir said at the same time that Dylan lifted her head and shook it. She rested back down and continued to clutch Ymir's shirt while she listened to her heart.

Krista's heart absolutely swelled with love and affection. She had always worried that the reunion wouldn't go so well. Granted, it could have gone better but at least Dylan was completely won over. And all it took was a touch.

Dylan had shown a lot of wistfulness since she started talking, so Krista guessed that her youngest daughter would more easily believe in hope and fairy-tales. Robin was another story, but she did have tell-tale tear steaks running down her cheeks. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she refused to look at Ymir.

"Robin?" Krista crouched down in front of her. "Aren't you going to say hi to your dad?"

Robin's brows furrowed and she slowly shook her head. "Are we going home?"

Krista kissed Robin's forehead and picked her daughter up as she stood. "Yes we are. It's getting late. Ymir?" Krista held her hand out for Ymir and the brunette took it.

At first she had hesitated to. The sudden feeling of not being worthy overcame her, but then Dylan released a long yawn and her heart jolted and she knew that she would take that hand no matter what.

They walked silently back to the flat. Along the way Dylan fell asleep, so comfortable and at ease she was. Robin took to glaring at Ymir over Krista's shoulders, but she did have other emotions clouding her eyes too. Ymir felt annoyed and nervous under that glare, because it reminded her so much of herself. Would Robin ever grow to like her, to accept her? Ymir realized that she really wanted her oldest daughter to love her, too.

When they reached the apartment Ymir's stomach tightened in nervousness. Even though Krista was welcoming her back, she didn't know what to expect or how she would react to stepping through the doors again.

Krista entered with Robin first and when Ymir remained by the door she paused and glanced back. Before she could ask what was wrong Robin struggled in her arms until she put the blonde down onto her feet.

Unsure, Robin walked over to Ymir and then pouted. "I…" she furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "Mommy always said you were coming back," she said. "I told Dylan that you wouldn't but I…" Finally she looked up at Ymir and the tall brunette saw tears in the little girl's eyes. "I'll accept you if you promise to never leave us again!"

Ymir's heart thundered. "You…" She glanced at Krista. "You made them wait for me too, didn't you?"

Krista nodded and smiled through her tears of happiness. "I told them everything about you, and that you would definitely come back."

Ymir glanced back down at Robin and then crouched down by her, mindful of the sleeping girl in her arms. "It's nice to meet you Robin. I'm sorry for making you wait."

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "Promise and I'll forgive you."

Ymir grinned in exasperation. "You really are my kid." She reached out and ruffled Robin's blonde hair, much to the little girl's annoyance. "But sure, I promise to stay for good this time. Now will you stop glaring at me? I'm still your father." Ymir allowed an eyebrow to cock and waited.

Robin swallowed softly and then nodded. When Ymir grinned and then made to stand, Robin tugged at her shirt sleeve. "U-um… daddy… c-can you hold me too?"

Ymir and Krista's hearts swelled and the brunette scooped her blonde daughter up into her other arm. Robin copied Dylan's motions and pressed her ear to Ymir's chest. She knew instantly then, the moment she heard Ymir's heartbeat that this was the parent she had yearned for since she had been born.

Ymir couldn't contain her emotions and pressed her lips to Robin's forehead. "I won't ever leave again," she said and did the same to Robin's brow. "I've come home."

Krista smiled so brightly that she thought her jaw might just split. Before Ymir stepped through the door, Krista gave her a kiss and uttered words that Ymir would never forget.

"Welcome home Ymir, to your family."


End file.
